Kiss the Rain
by Sora Hiyashi
Summary: Allen Walker may be happy with Lenalee... but in his heart.. he is longing for someone else... will his feelings for that person ever show? Slight mentions of Allena Yullen Rated T for fluff... a gift for a friend


Kiss the Rain (Yullen oneshot fanfic for animelovesmanga801)

It is a cold rainy night, and Allen Walker is feeling bored and somehow... lonely. Despite the fact that he and Lenalee had some sort of a love relationship, he still felt empty on the inside. He sighs as he looks out the window of his bedroom of the Black Order Asian HQ, watching the raindrops pouring down like a waterfall as the image of the garden blur. Is it because he misses Lenalee? Yes, she is a great girl to him, but he doesn't really feel complete with her around. Oddly enough, he feels happier when he's with… a blue haired samurai named Yuu Kanda. This is a secret he kept from Lenalee for a long time, for he fears everyone will laugh at him for having feelings for another guy…. especially if that guy now officially hates him for being the 14th Noah. Allen swore his heart shattered when he saw Kanda glaring at him when Komui told everyone that he is a Noah. No matter how much they fought, his feelings for the 18-year-old swells everytime he is called Bean Sprout.

Poor heartbroken Allen suddenly snaps out of his reverie to kill time by sneaking around the Black Order (even though he has many friends, he wants no one to ponder on why he is currently depressed). As he passes by the piano room (the Noah Ark piano, currently deactivated so no one can travel to other arks), he suddenly stops, having the feeling to go in there and play the piano to try to express his feelings in a song, and hoping no one else will notice. The fifteen-year-old white haired boy then slips past the door and seats himself in front of the upright piano. Even though he doesn't really know how to read music notes, he actually taught himself without the help from his trusted adorable golem, Timcanpy. Right now, the song that he can currently play is Kiss the Rain by Himawari Yiruma. Since it matches the mood of the weather and his longing, he opens the piano lid and takes a deep breath before playing.

"Che, what are these feelings for Bean Sprout?" Yuu Kanda ponders on his heartache as he sulks his way to his bedroom. Strangely, he hears a sweet piano song coming from the piano room, and is suddenly curious. He heard Allen playing the 14th Noah song to get everyone to this HQ, but he never heard him play anything else except for now. The now inquisitive Kanda then decides to slip into the room to see if that really is Bean Sprout playing. "Che..." That REALLY is Bean Sprout playing a different song, but the song made him realize, as he watched the handsome white haired boy play, he is in love with him. The bittersweet yet comforting melody made him quietly sneak his way to behind Moyashi and let his arms snake around his waist.

Allen Walker suddenly feels a true feeling of bliss and completion as he smells his samurai's scent from behind him and feels his arms tighten as he changes key in the final part of the song. When he ended the song with the note lingering in the air, he turns his head to capture Kanda's lips with his. After breaking from the first kiss, Allen then leans back on Kanda and confesses, "I loved you ever since we first met." "I loved you too, Moyashi." At last, the two lovers are finally complete, all thanks to a rainy night and a song.

* * *

Yes, this is officially my first time writing a shonenai fanfic... and it is awkward for me to write XDDDD since i personally love Yuu sama and support Kanlina ALOT. But, ever since a friend of mine, animelovesmanga801, wrote a Kanlina fanfic for me, despite the fact that she doesn't really like heterosexual couples and is a BIG SUPPORTER of Yullen... i felt bad for not doing anything else for her... even if i gave her the links to many different Yullen doujinshis... this is my first ever written Yullen fanfic to her (but she loves yaoi, but i felt even more awkward writing the three letter scenes, so i left it simple and clean XD) anyways, i personally love the song Kiss the Rain, and the idea that Allen Walker can play the piano struck me in the head to do this for a dear friend of mine. If it is cheesy THANK YOU XDDDD


End file.
